Daniel Rand (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Tri-carrier formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, K'un-Lun, Himalayas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Danny Rand is the 17-year-old martial expert, possibly one of the best in the world. He is also the acting CEO to Rand Industries inheriting the title on his fathers death. At a young age Danny was raised in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. There he practiced daily in various disciplines and fighting techniques, allowing him to manipulate his T'ai chi ch'uan or chi to perform various tasks. When the time came he was sent on his final task to battle the Dragon, Shou-Lao. He is successful and gained the mystical power of the Iron Fist. He is destined to rule his people, but was given a year to say good buy to the outside world. But Danny decides to use his time helping people. He is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program along with White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Power Man (Luke Cage) and Nova (Sam Alexander). Great Responsibility While watching Spider-Man being tested, Danny commented that he finished the test under 20 seconds and that the Web-Slinger had potential despite his wild fighting style, agreeing with Power Man while disagreeing with White Tiger and Nova. He also took part in the group's efforts to save Spider-Man from the Spider-Cycle. He later aided Spider-Man in his lone wolf battle against the Frightful Four. After the fight, him, along with the rest of the Team were enrolled into Peter's high school. Doomed One of his first adventures with the trainees was insubordinate trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done. Venom Danny, Ava, Sam and Luke are disrupting Peter life and his friendship with Harry as they drag him away with no explanation, Mary Jane shows and tells Peter to fix things with Harry by inviting Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam to Harry's party. A strange black symbiote attacks the party taking over Flash. Power Man tries to take it out of Nova, and manages to do it, but is bonded to him now. After Cage knocks out both Iron Fist and White Tiger, Spider-Man uses electro-webs to attack him, successfully causing damage, but still, it doesn't de-bond Cage. After saving the guest who are in the street from a falling ventilator, Spider-Man returns to the rooftop, where Iron Fist frees Power Man, but after dodging it many attempts, he's finally attached to the symbiote. It takes over the team one by one, but eventually they are able to destroy the creature. Flight of the Iron Spider Danny and the team are fighting the Living Laser, but are helped by the Iron Avengers, Iron Man. He takes an interest in Spider-Man and builds him his own armor. He can not control his armor and disrupts all the teams missions causing damage along the way. The team confront him after he was possessed by the Laser, that he is better without it, working together they send the Living Laser to an alternate dimension. Why I Hate The Gym Taskmaster comes to Midtown High School in search of Spider-Man, he tests the students in a obstacle coarse. Danny was chosen by Taskmaster who was in disguise as Coach Yaeger, to come on Saturday along with Harry and Flash. He discovered that Coach Yaeger was really Taskmaster who wanted Spider-Man. Danny fought off with Taskmaster, but was defeated, surprised by him instantly copying his moves that took him years of study in K'un-Lun. The Exclusive Danny and the team are in the cafeteria when Mary Jane Watson tells everyone she has an exclusive interview with Spider-Man. Back in Black A new Black costumed Spider-Man appears on the scene, fighting crime better then the original. Iron Fist was with the rest of the trainees when Nick Fury showed them footage of a new Spider-Man. He, along with the others, wanted the new Spider-Man on the team, but, Spider-Man disagreed. Danny, Power Man, White Tiger and Nova all caught Spider-Man's cold. Field Trip Danny and the team go one a field trip to the Museum where they view a Nordic Stone. When Danny reads the rock it causes a Frost Giant they team up with Thor who had been turned into a frog by Loki. They meet Eitri the Dwarves master forger. They request his help to create weapons to defeat Loki. The team use their new weapons to battle Loki. They each use their shortfalls a strength, Iron Fist is given a short sword, so he would stop hesitating, so he would trust his own instincts. The weapons work and they defeat Loki. Freaky When Wolverine has his mind put in Peter Parker's by Mesmero, he is confused at school and threatens Danny and the team, but they just laugh at him, thinking he is just Peter being weird. Venomous Venom returns and starts attacking people, Nick Fury brief the team on the search for Venom. The team discuss what happened while fighting Venom and he reveals the host is Harry Osborn Spider-Man goes to the lab to create a kind of Anti-Venom, as the team hunts down Venom. Venom comes to the school hunting for Spider-Man as they try to hold him at bay. He injects the Anti-Venom freeing Harry. While training Spider-Man stops the session and say thanks to Power Man and the team. The he and the team then decide to use a special training program they created called "squash the Spider". Me Time Spider-Man remembers he and the Team went on a camping mission where Nick Fury ate a live Scorpion. Strange Days Danny, during class, sensed a mystic force at hand. This was evident when everyone in his class suddenly fell asleep. He managed to pull Peter out of his dream before he fully became trapped in it. The Demon known as Nightmare cast a sleeping spell over New York City. Iron Fist enlist the help fro Doctor Strange. He questioned Iron Fist's choice in bringing Spider-Man with him. Doctor Strange explained to them that it was the work of Nightmare and claimed that faith had brought Spider-Man to be with them.He takes Spider-Man and Iron Fist to the Dimension of Dreams to confront Nightmare. Dr. Strange fought against Nightmare, his horse Dreamstalker and his army of Demons, who overpowered him. Dr. Strange starts to believe that he was too weak against Nightmare and lost his magical powers. He was convinced by Spider-Man that it was just a dream and regained his powers, and together, they seal Nightmare in a magic box.After they defeated him, Dr. Strange thanked Iron Fist and Spider-Man and reminded them to go back to Midtown High School before anyone figured out where they had gone. Awesome Danny was partnered Harry Osborn, for the school science fair. Iron Fist had to help the team defeat the Awesome Android, after Peter tried to use it for his science project. For Your Eye Only Danny spends time at a yoga studio meditating as seen on his Marvel Book page. Beetle Mania Iron Fist and the team are put on S.H.I.E.L.D. security detail to protect J. Jonah Jameson from a high-tech enemy. Things get personal when they must also protect Mary Jane Watson from Beetle. Snow Day On a snow day Danny and the team are ordered to travel to I.C.E., to take part in winter training. They disregard Nick Fury's order and Nova using SHIELD database travel to island in the Caribbean. The island is revealed to be a prison to hold Sandman and when they try to escape they accidentally bring a piece of him back with them, and they stopped him before he could reach New York. Damage Following a fight with the Wrecking Crew, Iron Fist and the team are ordered by Nick Fury to work with Damage Control] in order to find out the Wrecking Crew's motives. While working on Damage Control, They suspect Mac Porter. they discover that four of the Damage Control workers are actually the Wrecking Crew in disguise using their Damage Control membership and equipment for robberies. Mac Porter arrives to help the team and the Wrecking Crew is defeated. Run Pig Run Iron Fist and the team try to protect Peter from an Asgardian hunting party lead by Skurge on the great boar hunt. They were after Peter as he was turned in Spider-Ham by Loki. I Am Spider-Man Danny and the team watch the Spider-Man musical created by Mary Jane Watson and staring Flash Thompson. When the Trapster attacks they just think it's part of the play and just continue watching. Not a Toy Iron Fist and the team have a training session with Captain America. He shows the young heroes how to fight and that training and skill can beat any opponent with enough practise. He leaves his Shield for the team to look at stating that "It is not a Toy". While handling Captain America's shield, Spider-Man accidentally throws it out of the window. Revealed The team battle the Frightful Four in a Oscorp warehouse. The fight is revealed to be a trap and they are attacked by a horde of Octobots. The team follow a small robot to Doctor Octopus' lad to find Spider-Man. Norman Osborn is transformed into the Goblin, who they have to fight.The team recovered in the infirmary as Nick Fury spoke with Spider-Man, who decides to go after the Goblin alone. Rise of the Goblin Iron Fist and the team followed Harry Osborn, trying to protect him from his father who had become the Goblin. The battle led through the school but they escaped to the Helicarrier. The Goblin attacked causing Harry to become Venom again and the two creatures cause the Helicarrier to crash into the ocean. The team with nowhere to stay, Danny and the team are invited to stay at the Parker house. The Lizard Iron Fist and the team battle Doc Connors who has been transformed into the Lizard created from the DNA formula's from Doctor Octopus' lab. Electro Danny lives with Peter Parker now and Danny meditates in his room but when the power goes out they view a message from Electro, now energy life-form, who has turned off all the power in the city, Danny uses his Iron Fist to provide light for the room, which he had never done before. They fight Electro who has taken over all the the technology in the city. They cause him to split into so many times that he is returned to his human form allowing Spider-Man the opportunity to knock him out. The team the learned from the adventure and decide to have a electricity free evening. Kraven the Hunter Iron Fist and the team help White Tiger battle Kraven the Hunter, the man who killed her father. Power Man and the team drugged and put in a boat as hostages. The Sinister Six When Spider-Man is attack by the Sinister Sixhe escapes and leads them to the shipping yard, where they are filmed by the Daily Bugle Helicopter. Using the camera he called for help from the rest of the team. The two teams then battled, and are defeated. The five criminals are then taken in custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. while the Lizard got away. Spidah-Man! Agent Coulson take Danny and the team to a water park as Spider-Man has to stay at home to study. Carnage Iron Fist and the team are assigned to protect Harry Osborn as he is attacked again by the Goblin. Peter is taken but when he returns he is covered in the Carnage (Symbiote). They battle the creature and Harry absorbs the symbiote becoming Venom again. The team now have to battle both Venom and the Goblin, butn they are able to free Harry from it's control. House Arrest Danny and the team plan to throw a party at the Parker house, but they set the security system off and are forced to fight for their lives against the house, destroying it in the process. Luckily S.H.I.E.L.D. had an identical backup which they just drop in place. The Man-Wolf Iron Fist and the team go on a mission to the moon to rescue John Jameson the son of J. Jonah Jameson. But they have to deal with the Man-Wolf who has taken over Jameson's body. They rescue him but is permanently mutated Godstone into a wolf like hybrid. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Iron Fist and the team are transformed into miniature child like versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little by with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to by Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed an are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Journey of the Iron Fist An elderly monk takes Iron Fist away and says thank you and goodbye and left in a limousine. Spider-Man followed him to an airport as see's Danny get on to a Rand Industries jet. Spider-Man hitches a lift and ends up in the hidden city of K'un L'un. He is attacked by the Scorpion a fellow student K'un L'un monastery, who threatens the outsider, but Danny stops the fight. They entered the monastery where Danny tells Spider-Man of his origin, of defeating Shou-Loa and gaining the Iron Fist. He only went out into the world for a year to say his goodbyes as he was to be the new ruler of K'un L'un. But he used that time to join the Team to help battle for good. He now must take part in a test to prove his worthiness, but before it could begin he is poisoned which blinds him. Danny chooses Spider-Man as his proxy to take part in the test for him. The test are created to test the warriors skill as well as spirit after a few near misses they reach the end. The Scorpion falls victim to the last trap believing himself the victor. Spider-Man rescues him but the Scorpion betrays him and seizes the throne for himself. But he had really lost and Spider-Man is claimed the victor with Danny's position as leader assured. The Scorpion attacks but is easily bested by Danny in battle. Danny now gains the powers of two Iron Fist's, as he says goodbye to Spider-Man the Master allows Danny to return with his friend allowing him another year in the outside world. Spider-Man tries to give the Master a fist bump as gratitude but is thrown out of the temple. Stan By Me The team arrive at Midtown High School in their civilian clothes to learn it had been attacked by the Lizard Ultimate Deadpool After a training session the team listen to former S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee Deadpool as he recounts the time he defeated Doctor Doom Single-Handedly. Venom Bomb Iron Fist and the team battle the Goblin, they defeat him and take him in to custody only them to wonder how easily the Goblin went down. Guardians of the Galaxy Iron Fist and the team wait on the rooftop for Spider-Man and Nova to arrive.Spider-Man told them about Nova leaving Earth and the team. However Nova arrives and tells his friends he has decided to stay Return of the Sinister Six Spider-Man and the team battle the Sinister Six again with the help of Norman Osborn and the Iron Patriot Armor. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, Dock Ock turns Osborn back in to the Green Goblinwho gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. | Powers = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Greg Cipes * Iron Fist appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures Comic. | Trivia = * Iron Fist with the rest of the team appear in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. * Iron Fist wears matching underwear underneath his costume, and says "it's a monk thing". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Rand Family Category:Chi Manipulation